monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lord Loss/Discussion of the Week: 3rd Generation Pelagii
Welcome to Discussion of the Week: 3rd Generation Pelagii! Well, Discussion of the Week: Greatswords was a huge success last week (131 comments guys, awesome!) so I've decided to continue the idea. Of course, if I just did 'Longswords' this week that'd be a bit boring, a bit predictable... so let's change track and look at some new monsters! 'Arzuros' *Arzuros (アオアシラ) is the first bear-like monster in the Monster Hunter series. It first appeared in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. Arzuros is very fond of honey and will attack any hunter trying to gather it. Arzuros is seen regularly by Yukumo villagers in the Misty Peaks, but it also travels to the Deserted Island. *The first new boss monster that one fights in MHP3 or MH3G, as far as I understand. In fact, I'm not sure if it takes over from Great Jaggi as just the first boss period... but let's face it, he's so easy he might as well be below Great Jaggi in the hierachy. *Unless I'm much mistaken, doesn't Arzuros have the distinction of being the only monster with 3 different introduction videos? Plus he turns up in the Monster Hunter Portable 3rd main introduction as well... the guy does get around a lot. Undeservedly, some may argue. Arzuros Equipment This Article lists all the Arzuros Weapons and Armors that can be obtained in every game. MHP3rd Weapons Switch Axe Hunting Horn Long Sword 'Lagombi' *Lagombi (ウルクスス) is a monster that is often seen sliding freely in the Tundra area. Lagombi is a member of the Fanged Beast Species (牙獣種), also known as Pelagus in the English versions of Monster Hunter. *Well, even if Tri G is never localized, at least this guy has a pronounceable 'localised' name! Much easier to write (and say) than 'Urukususu'. *I imagine this guy is a bit more of a challenge than Arzuros... at least he has some kind of pace and projectile attack (plus that cool growing snowball thing in Tri G). Lagombi Equipment This Article lists all the Lagombi Weapons and Armors that can be obtained in every game. MHP3rd Armors and Weapons Gunlance 'Volvidon' *Volvidon is the first armadillo-like Pelagus that inhabits the Sandy Plains and Volcano regions. The Volvidon will attack the hunter using its long tongue, strong limbs, paralytic saliva, foul smelling gas, and a ricochet-jump. *OK, I will admit to liking this guy the most of the three. He's goofy, but in a good way. I imagine he winds up lots of hunters though, with the Soiled and Paralysed statuses... and that ricochet-jump. *Does he get anything new in Tri G? *He eats Bnahabra, what's not to love? This Article lists all the Volvidon Weapons and Armors that can be obtained in every game. MHP3rd Armors and Weapons. Switch Axe Gunlance Hammer Questions *So which is your favourite of the three, in general? *Which of them has the best equipment? *Would you like to see any of them in Monster Hunter 4 (or any future MH game) or should we leave them behind now? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs